


The Singer I Want to be

by SpiceSplash670



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceSplash670/pseuds/SpiceSplash670
Summary: After his dad's confession XY becomes a laughing stock to PairsHe sings about how he wants to fix things (The Pony I want to be is owned by Hasbro)
Kudos: 2





	The Singer I Want to be

XY  
If I'm a diamond  
Then why do I feel so rough?  
I'm as strong as a stone  
Even that's not enough  
There's something jagged in me  
And I've made such mistakes  
I thought that diamonds were hard  
Though I feel I could break  
Would you believe  
That I've always wished I could be somebody else?  
Yet I can't see  
What I need to do to be the singer I want to be  
I've been told my whole life  
What to do, what to say  
Nobody showed me that  
There might be some better way  
And now I feel like I'm lost  
I don't know what to do  
The ground is sinking away  
I'm about to fall through  
Would you believe  
That I've always wished I could be somebody else?  
Yet I can't see  
What I need to do to be the singer I want to be  
To be the singer I want to be


End file.
